What if he had a sister?
by claryherondale98
Summary: Samantha Brooks doesn't know why she is how she is. She didn't know she had a brother. Percy didn't know he had a sister. Samantha is brought to camp half blood. Shes suppose to be safe right? Maybe not. This is after the Titans war and before Percy goes missing. I do not own these characters except for the ones i made up in my head. the rest are rick riordans characters.
1. Chapter 1

"Dammit, dammit, dammit!" I yell as the fire goes out. Another breeze blows by and I wrap my jacket around me and stick my hands in my pockets. I look at my surroundings again. I'm on a beautiful green hill with only farms around. I lost the city lights this morning. The sky looks beautiful; I can see all of the stars. I lean back against this huge oak that's right at the top of this hill. I look back at the sorry excuse of my makeshift fire pit. I'm in the beautiful state of Rhode Island. It's almost winter so that means it's in the high forties low fifties. I only have on a pair of jeans, a long sleeve, a hoodie and a sweatshirt. I don't have much money on me so I can't stay anywhere that might actually have heat or at least a blanket. I should probably explain why I'm out here with only $150 and a backpack that has three pairs of pants and shirts, some undergarments, and a ton of socks.

So my mom and I have lived in New York for the past five years. I hated it. I loved living in California because all of my family was there, the ones who actually cared. We go down there for thanksgiving or Christmas every year. Sometimes if I'm lucky we'll go down for both. I love my aunts and uncle, grandparents, and great grandma. They always dote on me when we go down. They know how my mom is. They tried to help at first, but after they learned they were fighting a losing battle. My mom isn't a good mom. That may sound harsh but once you've seen how she is then you would say that was generous. She's told me that she wished that I was never born.

Let me explain a little bit more. You see when my mom met my dad she thought he was the love the life of her life. He took her out a couple of times and then she was a pregnant. He stood around during the pregnancy but a couple months after I was born he left. He just told her he was leaving her. She cried and begged him not to go but he didn't listen. She took care of me hoping that I would bring him back. Then when I turned five she completely gave up all hope. At least that was what I thought. She kind of dumped me on to my aunts and grandma most of the time. All of us were glad with this arrangement. But one day when I came back from staying at my grandma's house for the past week she told me that we were moving to New York. She had the whole house packed up and plane tickets to leave the next day. I begged her to let me stay with my grandma but she said, "No I am your mother and you will stay with me. Even if we both don't like it." So I feel asleep crying that night. I realized later on she was going to use my again to try to get him back. The next morning my mom woke me up at five in the morning to catch our flight at 6:30am I remember her telling me to go brush my teeth and to get dressed afterwards. The rest is just a blur. I remember getting off the plane in New York. We had a little apartment in a semi nice neighborhood. I basically raised myself. My mom worked and then went out almost every night. She never brought anyone home and she wasn't drunk, that much at least. I would have to remind her to go grocery shopping. When I was around twelve almost thirteen she gave me money and told me to just do it myself. Whenever I need clothes or stuff for school she would complain and say, "This is why I never wanted kids all they do is nag. That's probably the reason your dad left." I had a pretty mean comeback but I didn't feel like arguing with her. I hated asking her for anything but I was saving my money to leave.

I had a job walking dogs in our apartment complex and I would go grocery shopping for our neighbor . She is very unfriendly to everyone she meets but she has a little bit of a soft spot for me. She doesn't go out much since she's old and her kid's don't help her or visit her unless they want money. I think this is what has made her so cold. One day she noticed me going grocery shopping so she offered me ten dollars to go grocery shopping for her. So that week when I went she gave me forty dollars for her shopping and her grocery list. I saved her fifteen dollars. When I tried to give her the change back she refused and let me keep it. "With a mother like that it's the least I could do for you." she said with a sympathetic face. At first I thought it was pity and got very angry and embarrassed. I was about to tell her that I don't need her charity and could do fine on my own. But when I opened my mouth to talk she shut me up real quick and said, "I'm not giving you pity girl all I'm doing is a nice thing. You remind me of myself when I was your age. Looking out for yourself and doing everything in your power to get away from the people who just drag you down. And since you're so much like me I know that you could do all of this on your own but if I could speed the process I will. I know your strong just keep it up." she finished with a kind smile then she closed the door. I never realized how much I needed to hear those words until she said them. That's when I realized she wasn't a cold woman. She was just someone the world had tried to kick around but she fought back. After that every Thursday I would get her groceries and help put it way for her. Sometimes I would go around making her dinner or just talking to her. She became the small sliver of hope for me. After a couple of months I broke through her walls completely. It was wonderful she told me all about her life and I told her all about mine. Whenever I did good in school I would tell her straight away. It became a tradition that whenever I received more than three A's and the rest B's we would go out to get ice cream.

But a few weeks ago I came home to show her my final semester report card for my sophomore year. I knocked on the door and waited five minutes for her to answer. I could hear the TV but she still didn't answer. I opened the door and walked to the living room. I knew already that something terrible had happened before I had even seen her. I walked into the living room and saw her sitting in her usual chain facing the TV. At first I thought she was sleeping, or rather I had hoped that she was. " , ." she didn't respond. I ran up to her and put my hand under her nose to feel for a breath. There was none. "No please god no. please you can't be dead. You can't leave me here all on my own." I couldn't stop crying. I grabbed the phone off the table right beside her to call 911.

"Hello 911 what's your emergency." some lady answered.

"Ye-yes I'm in my neighbor's apartment and she-she's not breathing. I-I thin-think she's dead." I said trying not to sob so bad that she could understand me.

"Ok we've narrowed down your location and have sent an ambulance on the way. Can you tell me anything about her miss?"

"My names Samantha, Samantha brooks." I said my voice still shaky from trying not to cry.

"I'm tammy. So Samantha what is her name and how old is she?" tammy asked.

"Her name is Amelia Heinz and she is I mean was eighty-three." I almost started crying again when I had to say was.

"Okay they should be there thank you Samantha. I'm sorry for your lost." tammy finished. "Thank you." I hung up the phone when I heard the knocking on the door.

"Ms. Brooks were here in response to your call." a male voice said. I opened the door and saw the three men. They looked like they were in their late thirties. Two men had a stretcher.

"She's in the living room." I led the way to the living room. The man who knocked on the door felt her wrist for a pulse.

"By the coldness of her wrist and the lack of the color it seems like she's been dead for nine hours. Well take her back to determine exactly what is wrong but for now it seems like the most possible outcome is that she died from natural causes. I couldn't take it anymore he just kept saying dead with no emotion. I started crying again.

"Beck!" one of the men with the stretcher yelled. The man, beck turned back and looked at me. "Oh Ms. Brooks I'm sorry I didn't think." he said shocked. I just shook my head and continued to cry.

"Would you like to say anything?" the man who reprimanded beck asked

"do you think I could hug her one last time?" I asked through my tears.

"Of course." he motioned for beck to back away and let me through. I walked up to her and hugged her.

"thank you for being my hope and just being there for me I wish I could've been here for you." I whispered and finally let go. I turned back to the man. He had black hair, a beard and green eyes. "Thank you for letting me say goodbye." I said smiling slightly.

"Of course." he made as to walk towards me but stopped after taking one step. Beck told them to but her on the stretcher.

"Ms. Brooks can you fill out your information and maybe try to contact her family. Well need your some way to get a hold of you." he passed me a clip board where I put my name and house number. I handed it back to him. He walked out but turned around at the door. "I'm sorry for your loss." he said and then walked out and closed the door.

I wanted to fall apart but I know she wouldn't have wanted that. So instead I went to her kitchen counter and grabbed her phone book. Even though her children didn't appreciate their mother she was still their mom so I had to call them. I remembered her telling me she had four kids, Andy is the oldest, after him is Alex, Tracy and then the youngest is Sarah. I found Alex's name first and called him from her house phone.

"Mom it's not a good time right now." a deep male voice answered.

"Wait please don't hang up." I said in a rush.

"Who is this and why do you have my mother's phone?" he seemed genuinely concerned. It gave me some hope.

"My name's Samantha brooks and I'm your mother's next door neighbor and friend. I have been helping her around the house and getting her groceries for the past four years. I had come to your mom's house to visit her and she didn't answer when I knocked so I let myself in. when I found her in her living room... well I'm sorry to say she's passed away." my throat felt like there was something caught in the middle.

"Okay well just let me know when the funeral and the will reading is. I'm really busy right now bye." and with that he hung up.

"What the hell!" I yelled. I angrily dialed her other son's number. Hopefully this one will be better. After two rings a gruff male voice answered.

"Hello who's this?" wow he didn't even have his mother's number.

"Hi this is Samantha brooks your mothers neighbor."

"Okay what do you want?" Alex asked impatiently.

"Well." I said losing my patience. "Your mother has passed away today."

"Alright just let me know when they read from the will." he hung up after that. "These damn people are terrible!" I yelled. I took a deep to calm myself down. I looked for the next number, Sarah. I dialed her number and she picked it up on the first ring.

"Oh hi mom I was just about to call you. I needed to ask for a huge favor." Sarah said sweetly.

"Sorry this isn't your mom. I'm Samantha brooks your mom's friend and neighbor. I have some terrible news to tell you." wow not even a how are you before asking for a favor.

"I'm sorry to tell you your mom has passed away today." this was starting to just sound like words. They didn't feel like they had meaning anymore.

"What? Well do you know when the funeral will be?" she genuinely sounded concerned.

"Well I'm not exactly sure yet if maybe you would want to do it for your mother; that would be completely understandable." I felt some relief maybe her kids weren't all bad.

"No it's fine. Can you maybe let me know when the funeral is? And the will reading please. Well I have to go to work thank you for informing me, goodbye." she hung up the phone.

"Wow it all comes back to the will reading." I sighed frustratingly. "Just one more." I found Tracy's number and called her.

"Hi mom I'm kind of busy right now can you call me later. Ok bye." she hung up.

"What the hell." I pressed redial angrily.

"Mom I'm really busy."

"Don't you dare hang up this phone again?" I said angrily.

"Excuse me who the hell is this?" she asked shocked that someone she didn't know was using her mom's phone and had talked to her so rudely.

"This is your mom's neighbor Samantha brooks." I took a deep breath and continued more calmly. "I am really sorry to say that your mom has passed away today."

"What?"

"Today when I came to visit your mom I found her dead. They presumed that she had died early this morning."

"Well please let me know when the funeral is. You are in charge of that aren't you?"

"Well actually I was thinking you if not all of your siblings would want to be in charge seeing as she is your mother." I finished.

"Well I'm very busy." she said with some acid in her voice. "Now I really have to go please let me know when they will be reading her will." and just like the rest she hung up. I slammed the phone down on the receiver. The next couple days passed in a blur. I had found her information on how she would like her funeral. Apparently she didn't want to be buried she wanted to be cremated. She had it already paid for so all I had to do is notify the morgue. She had died from natural causes. The next thing I remember is the will reading. a day before they were going to read her will I called each of her ungrateful children to let them know she had been cremated at her wish and that they would be reading her will at 's office. I was the first to get to his office. Ten minutes after the original appointment all of them showed up seconds after the next.

"Okay seeing as we're all here I will read the will now." said. He had dark brown hair and eyes. He was probably about six feet. All of her kids sat in the chairs right in front of his office. I was able to finally get a good look at them. Tracy was next to me. She had blonde hair but her roots that were coming out were light brown. She had her mom's light brown eyes it made me get misty. Next to her was Andy who had the same light brown hair of . I couldn't see his eyes because he was wearing sunglasses. He was wearing a plaid button down shirt and a pair of jeans. Next to him was Tracy and wow. She was wearing seven inch cheetah print heels with matching cheetah print leggings and a black shirt. Her hair was blonde and her face was caked with colorful makeup. Last but not least was Alex. He was bald and had on a ratty pair of pants and t-shirt. "So I'm unsure if any of you know but your mother had come a few months ago to edit her will. The last will and testament of Amelia Sophia Heinz... for my children I leave some wise words "you cannot get anywhere in life unless you have determination and the will to work and with that I leave you each three hundred dollars to help with the determination. To Samantha brooks I also have some wise words "do not let anyone bring you down. I see the fire in your eyes that I also have. That's the kind of fire you need to be born with. Don't let anyone extinguish it. To help with that fire I leave you all of my personal items including my apartment as well as fifteen thousand dollars that will be put in a trust which you can access when you turn seventeen. Well that is everything she has also left you each letters." he passed all of us letters everyone's was one page except mine. Mine was three pages long front and back.

"Wait a second is that it. Her own children only get three hundred well someone we have never heard of until a week ago gets fifteen thousand!" Tracy said jumping out of her seat.

"Well yes that is what your mother changed a few months ago. But if I'm being completely honest what she changed was giving each of you children money. Originally it was just Ms. Brooks receiving any of 's money." he then grabbed his keys and stood up. "Well it was nice to meet you Ms. Brooks." he told me with a big smile.

"It was nice to meet you as well given the circumstances." I finished with a sad smile. With that I walked out. I heard the click clacking of heels.

"Wait one minute brooks." Sarah called out to me. I turned around to see all four of her middle aged children glaring at me. "You must have forged those documents because there is no way in hell our mother would barley leave us anything."

"That's right." piped up Tracy, Alex, and Andy.

"Okay I wasn't going to tell you anything because I've learned not to say anything if I don't have anything nice to say. But you've pushed me with that horrible accusation. You are all terrible children and you did not deserve to have a mother like . I have spent so much time with her in these past four years. You have only come around whenever any of you need money. When I told Alex that she had passed away he was only concerned about when we would be reading the will as well as Sarah. Andy had the same concerns and hung up as soon as I finished saying she was dead. Well Tracy had asked for a favor when I called when she thought I was her mother. None of you even wanted to help with the funeral arrangements. So why she left you anything is what really confuses me." and with that I turned around and stormed off. I couldn't understand why such a wonderful like had such awful children.

Now back to where I was at. As I was looking at the sky the ground shuddered. "Oh no." I quickly got up when I heard a roar. I turned to see... It couldn't be. The beast had one eye and was ten feet. He roared again and pointed at me. "You can't run from me child I am the best there is." He roared and then he ran towards me. I took off and ran down the hill. As I was running I could see this other huge hill with a tall pine tree. A little farther from there was a light coming from a cabin. Thank god I ran faster to my new destination. After about thirty seconds of running I could see two figures coming up the hill. I've never been much for religion but thank you god.

"Help! Help me please!" I shouted waving my arms as I was running. This turned out to be a bad idea because the next thing I know I'm rolling down the hill and it is a big hill. As soon as I reached the bottom I took off like a bullet. I could see the figures running towards me.

"No one can help you now. I'll destroy every single demigod you throw at me!" He shouted it sounded as if he was only a couple feet away from. I turned around and it turned out he was only ten feet away. I turned back to the figures that I could now make out are a teenage boy and girl. They were about twenty feet away from me. I felt another shudder right next to me. He was getting closer and slamming his feet harder.

"Please hurry!" I yelled towards the two teenagers. They were only five feet away from me. The girl had her blond hair in a ponytail and the boy was carrying... "No way." I stopped in my tracks and I could hear them talking to each other.

"Annabeth you take her to camp and I'll deal with Cyclopes." He ran past me not bothering to wait for a response. He charged at the monster carrying a sword. I felt my arm being grabbed and tugged in the direction of the camp.

"Come on we need to get you to safety." Annabeth said. I couldn't move I was completely frozen just staring at the boy fighting a monster. I know I've seen some crazy stuff and could do crazy stuff but it's different to see other people do it. She tugged at my arm harder. "We need to go now Percy could handle himself." As soon as the sentence was out of her mouth the Cyclopes swatted at Percy like he was just annoying fly buzzing around him. Percy's body fell ten feet away and just stood slumped there. "Percy!" The girl screamed. She let go of my arm and pulled out a small dagger and charged at the monster.

"You really think you can take me little girl with the small toothpick." He started laughing. It was interrupted with a loud roar when Annabeth stabbed his foot. Before he could stomp on her she ran to his other foot and attempted to stab him again. But this time he saw it coming and kicked her as easily as if she was a rock. She fell right next to Percy who was now slowly waking up. I heard a small groan come from Annabeth but I didn't have much time to process that she was alright because the Cyclopes was making his way towards me. "I told you that I would destroy you all." He said with an evil smile. He was walking slowly towards me. I couldn't stop shaking. I heard a yell come from where Percy was. "Catch!" He said and through a small object at me. When I got it I realized it was a pen.

"What the hell am I gonna do with a pen!" I screamed angrily at him.

"Open the cap." He said with a smirk. Meanwhile the Cyclopes was five feet away from me still smiling and strolling towards me. I opened the cap and it transformed to the sword he was holding. The Cyclopes stopped for a second with a shocked look on his face. He started walking towards me again. "Do you really think that's going to help you?" He asked rhetorically laughing. I still was shocked I've never used a sword before. What was I suppose to do with this? He was in front of me now smiling down evilly at me. "Time to die demigod." That shocked me out of my frozen state. I started getting pissed. Pissed at everything that had happened to me the last couple of weeks, my whole life. at my family for not fighting for me, my mom for not caring about me, my father for leaving me with my terrible mother, children for being so selfish, and just the world for using me as its punching bag. I heard a ringing sound in my ears and yelled.

"Ahhh!" I slammed the sword in his foot and he started turning to ice. When he was completely frozen he exploded into a million pieces. And then I passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

"Annabeth let's go up the hill." I asked her dragging her up the hill feeling giddy.

"Alright." She said giggling. We ran up the hill laughing like little kids. As we got to the top of the hill we heard her.

"Help! Help me please!" We looked in her direction and saw a teenage girl being chased by Cyclopes. As she was screaming she had been waving her arms around and had fallen down and started rolling down the hill. I looked at Annabeth and she nodded in understanding. We took off in the direction of the girl who had now gotten up and running again. The Cyclopes wasn't far behind her. I took out Riptide and uncapped it.

"Annabeth take her to camp I'll deal with the Cyclopes." I said as I ran past the girl and towards the Cyclopes. I charged at him and gave him a deep cup in his leg. "AHHHH!" I jumped back before he could swing at me with his other foot. When I went to charge again he anticipated my move this time and swatted me away. I woke up a couple of minutes later with Annabeth lying right next to me. I looked around and found the Cyclopes slowly making his way to the girl. She looked terrified but there was something else. It was that energy that she had around her. It reminded me of someone I couldn't quite place. I knew she could handle this so I tried to get her attention. "Catch!" She looked my way so I threw Riptide to her. When she got it she looked confused and then pissed.

"What the hell am I gonna do with a pen!" She yelled angrily. I would have laughed if this wasn't a dangerous situation.

"Open the cap." I said with a small smirk. When she opened it the Cyclopes stopped.

"Do you really think that's going to help you?" He asked her. She was still frozen so I was about to step in. "Time to die demigod." The Cyclopes said evilly. When he said that her expression changed, she had the look that every demigod has. The one that says I'm tired of the world kicking me around. She had an angry kind of determined look. Then she slammed Riptide into the Cyclopes with a yell. "Ahhh!" When it went into his foot something strange happened. He started turning to ice. As soon as he was completely frozen he exploded into a million pieces. I was frozen in my spot. I've never seen anything like that.

"Percy what just happened?" I looked behind me to see Annabeth staring at the shards of ice all over the ground in front of the passed out girl. Oh wait she's passed out. We both ran to her and grabbed each of her arms and wrapped them around our shoulders. We started walking towards camp. "Percy what happened? Did you do that or.." She let the question drop.

"That wasn't me. I think that was her but how?" I couldn't even do that and I have power over water.

"Do you think this has to do with that prophecy Rachel said last week?" Annabeth said worried. "If so then that means..." "She's your sister." Annabeth finished.

"Did you see what happened to her eyes?" She asked. I tried to think back but all I could focus on was what she did. I shook my head. "You were looking right at her Seaweed Brain." She shook her head and smiled a tiny bit. Then she put on her serious face again. "Her eyes turned blue when the Cyclopes froze." Annabeth said astonished.

"But whenever I control water nothing about me changes, Right?" I tried to think back but all I felt was my energy drained when I used my powers.

"No but if the prophecy is correct then she's different. Remember: _The daughter of the king of the sea, The girl will arrive with anything but ease, She is the girl of ice, Her outcome may be anything but nice_. " We were almost to the big house by this time.

"Chiron!" I yelled. I didn't know what to say. This girl is my sister. I never knew I could have another sibling that was human at least. I heard him making his way over here. He came outside and saw us right away.

"What's happened? Who's this?" He made his way off the front porch and started walking with us to the infirmary.

"We don't know her name but I think it has to do with Rachel's prophecy she announced last week. We were walking towards the top of Thalia's hill when we heard her screaming for help. A Cyclopes was chasing her. So we ran to go help her but it hurt Percy and knocked him out. I went to go help him but he swatted me away to. The Cyclopes then went after the girl but I guess because the next thing I knew the Cyclopes was frozen and had exploded into a million pieces. Percy was awake for the rest." We were at the infirmary so I picked her up and placed her gently on the bed.

"Percy what happened?" Chiron asked me. I looked up from this young girl.

"Well after Annabeth was knocked out I was coming to. I looked up and saw the Cyclopes slowly making his way towards her. I threw Riptide to her because I knew if she had a weapon she could handle it. But she froze so I was about to make my way to her when her expression changed. She was extremely angry and frustrated. She then slammed Riptide into his foot and he started to turn into ice. As soon as he was completely frozen he exploded just like Annabeth said. She must have passed out from the energy drain." I looked back down at the girl.

"Well all we could do is wait for her to wake up. There is no doubt about though she is the girl from the prophecy." I could hear Chiron start to make his way towards the door. I looked up to see both Annabeth and Chiron paused at the door.

"Why don't you stay here with her just in case she wakes up." Annabeth suggested. "If that's alright with Chiron." Annabeth continued.

"I think that would be a great idea. It would be good for her to wake up to a semi familiar face." They both walked out without waiting for me to respond. I turned back towards this girl that we had just helped. I didn't get a close up look at her until now. She had dark brown hair with half of her hair dyed blue. I started to laugh how ironic. Earlier she had looked scared and had worry lines all over face. Right now she looked peaceful. Earlier I could see that look of lost that most of the campers have. I grabbed a blanket and went to go sit on the chair in the corner across the bed. I was already exhausted from training today. But my brain was also buzzing with questions. They weren't supposed to have any more kids or human kids at least. And Tyson is going to be so shocked and excited to have another sibling. Probably not even shocked just extremely happy. And the last line of the prophecy. What does it mean by outcome? Does it mean that she's going to end up dead?

"No!" I said forcefully. "Hmm." I looked up to see her stirring. I watched to see if she was going to wake. She moved her head a little bit until she found a comfortable position and sighed. I went back to my thoughts. No I won't let her go through that. She's my little sister and I will take care of her. You take care of your family no matter what. My eyes started to droop. Then I was at the bottom of the lake. "Son, son." I turned around and saw Poseidon.

"Dad what's happening?" I asked him.

"I wanted you to hear the news from me first. I didn't expect her to get there so soon." He sighed. "Well I assume that you know she's your sister."

"Yes I figured she was. But why does she have that power?" I asked. It didn't make sense I couldn't do anything with ice.

"She's special. She's not any more special than you. You are still my son and I care about you. Your sister wasn't supposed to happen." He seemed really bothered. But what he said about her not supposed to be here kind of made me upset. How could you say that about a person? "I don't mean it in a bad way but she does not have a bright future. There is a prophecy about a daughter of mine from long ago. We had forgotten because even in the prophecy it said it would happen when or as we thought if the Titans rebel. We figured that would never happen so we paid no mind to it." He wasn't looking at me as he said this. A school of fish swam behind him.

"She looks only a year younger than me, maybe two." That was bugging me to. He said he loved my mom so much but yet he seemed to be with another mortal after her. He looked me in the eye and I could see some shame in his eyes.

"Your mother is the most extraordinary mortal I know. At the time that I met Samantha's mom I was very upset with Zeus. He had torn me away from you and your mother. I was in the mortal world in California after checking on Atlas when I saw her mother. At first I thought it was Sally. She looked so similar. But when I walked up to her I could see the differences. But like I said I was angry with Zeus so I started to court her to get back at Zeus. I feel very ashamed about what I did. When I found out she was pregnant I visited her throughout it to ease my guilt. But a few months after Samantha was born I broke it off completely. She didn't take that well. I kept an eye on Samantha to see if she had the power the prophecy said. When she was little her grandmother would take her to skate on an icy pond whenever they went to visit family in Oregon. When they got back they went to a park in California that had a pond. Her grandma wasn't completely paying attention to her. So Samantha went to the pond and ran her hands through it. As soon as she touched it the pond turned to ice. That's when I knew the prophecy was coming to. So I made sure that she was safe. She was happy enough but then she moved to New York. Her mother took Samantha with her even though she didn't want Samantha. So she was miserable here for the first couple of years. She has not had an easy life." He finished and looked away. I could tell that he was upset but still.

"You left her with powers she didn't know why she had and with a person who didn't want her?" I asked quietly. Even if she wasn't my sister I would still be angry.

"You know that we can't interfere." I could feel his anger rippling through water.

"I'm sorry father." I hung my head.

"She's going to be awake soon. Take care of your sister." With that the scene changed back. I woke up in the chair with a stiff neck and someone was shaking me.

"Percy it's time to wake up." I looked up and saw Annabeth with a plate of food. "Here I brought you breakfast. She still hasn't woken up." She nodded her head towards Samantha.

"No but I talked with Poseidon." I told her taking the plate and drink and putting it on the floor. "What? What did he say? Was it about this girl?" Annabeth exclaimed.

"It is about that prophecy but he said it's bigger. He told me a little bit about her life. She was prophesized if that's a word. But what I mean is that her becoming a person with her powers was a prophecy. Her name is Samantha and she is my sister. She hasn't had the best life. She's been alone for a while." I looked down sad on how true that last sentence was. Annabeth hugged me.

"Well now she has you as a brother and Tyson who's supposed to be coming today." Annabeth said her chin resting on the top of my head.

"Yeah I guess." She gave me a reassuring squeeze and let go.

"Well I have training to go to. Chiron said you're excused to take care of Samantha." She walked out and waved at the door. I waved back and watched her walk towards the training area. I turned around when I couldn't see her anymore. I grabbed my plate and began to eat. She had brought me eggs, bacon, sausage and pancakes. I grabbed my cup after a few mouthfuls of pancakes. I finished my breakfast in about fifteen minutes and put my plate and cup on the bed next to Samantha. I grabbed another cup and filled it with Nectar from the cabinet. Afterwards I sat back on the chair and just looked at Samantha. Now that it was lighter I could see that her hair was blue but with green mixed in. It kind of reminded me of a peacock. Her skin was a tan shade. That's when she started to stir.


	3. Chapter 3

Dear the little bit of people that actually read this,  
>So I know I haven't posted anything new and I am so sorry. School and home have been keeping me busy. I probably will not be able to post anything this weekend and if I do it will probably be short. I will try my best though, but if anything the next time I post won't be until after finals. But I will promise as soon as I get home after my last final that I will get straight to completing this chapter I am working on. I've been writing every time I get some time to myself. So next this Thursday I will not got to sleep until I have posted a new chapter. During break I will post a chapter once or twice a week at the least. I'll try for more but I don't want to make any promises. So wish me luck on my finals and good luck to everyone else on their finals. Byye<br>P.S Here's a little sneak peek.  
>A daughter from the god of the sea will come when most needed<br>She will have immense power  
>This is what needs to be heeded<br>She will come when the gods cower  
>This will be from the most powerful enemy<br>She will be one of the keys


	4. Chapter 4

"Ugh." I woke up in a comfy bed. I almost thought I was back at home until I remembered my mom had kicked me out. My body feels so sore and tired. I opened my eyes to see a white wall above me. I sat up and looked around. There was a bunch of other beds but with no one in them. Each bed had a little dresser by it covered with medical supplies. I guess this is some type of infirmary. I looked to the left of me and was shocked to see someone there. I guess the shock was way more visible than I thought because he immediately tried to calm me down.

"Everything is alright you're safe now." He walked to the chair right next to my bed and sat down. I tried to get off the bed but he pushed me back. "You don't want to get up your seriously drained." I looked at him and actually got a real good look at him. He has raven black hair and Mediterranean Sea green eyes. He has a very muscular built and is quite tall. "Here drink this you'll feel better." He handed me a clear cup filled with this clear liquid with ice cubes. I took it gingerly and smelled it. It smelled like the hot chocolate and I made during the winter. "I didn't poison it. Here look." He took the cup back and took a drink. He waited for thirty seconds and opened his mouth so I could see that he swallowed it. He handed it back to me. "See so drink it and then I'll let you know everything." He promised. I eyed him suspiciously but took a drink nonetheless. I was surprised to taste the hot chocolate that and I make. I drank the whole cup and realized how much better I felt. I was still sore but I didn't feel as drained as I did when I first woke up. The whole time he was watching me. I handed him back the cup and he put it on the small dresser besides the bed I was using. I looked at him expectantly. It took him a little while he realizes that I was waiting for him to explain. "Oh sorry. Okay well my name is Percy Jackson. My mother is Sally Jackson and my father is Poseidon." He paused and just looked at me for a couple of seconds. Waiting for my outburst but I left my poker face on even though I was semi-freaking out on the inside. Finally figuring out I wasn't going to say anything so he continued. "So that means that I am a demi-god which means I am half god and half human. This is camp half-blood where demi-gods come to be safe and have a place to stay. All of the Greek myths are real. All of the gods and monsters are real. But as long as you're in the camp boundaries no monster can hurt you." He stopped and just looked at me absorbing all of this information. It seemed too bizarre to possibly have any truth in it. If it wasn't for what I could do I wouldn't have believed a word he said.

"Alright so everything that happened last night wasn't a dream?" I asked hoping for a no but expecting a yes.

"It wasn't a dream. Do you remember everything?" He asked.

"Well I remember being chases by that monster and then you and the girl coming to help. You fought him and so did that girl Annabeth. But he knocked you both out and came after me. Then I remember being scared and then extremely pissed off. And then I was here." I finished lamely.

"You don't remember what you did?" He asked. I shook my head. "Well after I woke up I tossed you Riptide, my sword." He pulled a pen out of his pocket and uncapped it. As soon as the cap was off a sword was in his hand. I couldn't keep the look of shock off my face. "At first you froze but then you got this really determined mad look on your face."

As soon as he said froze it all came rushing back. When he finished his last sentence I continued. "I stabbed the monster in the foot and he turned to ice and then exploded." I said in an awed whisper.

"So you remember now." Percy said.

"Yeah I remember I was so mad because I couldn't understand why it always happens to me. Why the world likes to use me as its punching bag all of the time even though I have never done anything to deserve it." I growled. I was getting angry again and the water on the table to the left of me started slowly boiling.

"Whoa you need to calm down." Percy had seen the water boiling. "Your emotions are probably tied to your powers so you need to stay calm." He said in an attempt of calming me down. I slowed my breathing to try to calm myself down. The boiling slowed until only steam was coming out.

"Okay good. Have you always been able to do that?" He asked me still looking at the cup.

"It's happened a couple of times before. I just have to distract myself with something else." I looked down; the person who usually helped me keep it under control was Ms. Heinz. She actually knew what I could do. I thought back to when she first found out.

"You are such an ungrateful child. I give you a roof over your head, clothes on your back, and food on the table. And yet you still ask for more!" She said exasperated.

"All I asked was a book that I need for school that costs about five dollars at the most. And it's not like you actually do any of that for me. You do it because you think it will bring my father back. But guess what he left us fifteen years ago he's not coming back!" I yelled. I walked out and slammed the door and stood right there trying to calm myself down. It wouldn't do any good to create another accident.

"Samantha come inside." I looked towards the voice to see ms heinz peering out her door.

" I don't mean to be rude but right now really isn't good time." I stared to walk towards the entrance of the building when she spoke up again.

"That wasn't a request Samantha Brooks." She said sternly with a glare. I sighed.

"Stubborn woman." I mumbled walking past her into her apartment. Just the mention of that last name that I had to share with my mother made me angry. I would have to either fake that I was better or run out of here in the next five minutes. I was standing in the middle of the living room when she walked back in. She went to sit in her little arm chair and just stared at me.

"Are you waiting for a hand written invitation, sit down." She demanded.

" I'd mu..." She cut me off.

"You seem to think that I am asking you again." I sat down on the couch opposite of her with a huff. "Just because you are upset does not mean that you need to be rude." She said simply.

"With all due respect ..." But again she cut me off.

"It's funny, whenever someone begins a sentence with that there never is any respect in it." She said patronizingly. I clenched my jaw. Was she trying to get me even more mad.

"You're the one who wanted me here. I tried to walk away." I said angrily. There was a cup of water on the side table next to her chair that was starting to bubbling slightly. I tried taking deep breathes to calm myself.

"I did." She answered. I just stared at her breathing in deeply.

"Well." I demanded. I couldn't be here if she was going to continue like this.

"Well what?" She asked irritatingly calm. I jumped up and starting pacing in front of the couch.

"You obviously can see that I am not in a good mood yet you continue to push me. Why did you bother calling me in her? Why won't you leave me alone like everyone else?!" I didn't even realize what I was saying until it was already out of my mouth. By the end I was yelling.

"Because you never leave a person alone. I won't let you be alone." She said gently but with force. I had stopped pacing and was frozen on my spot. "I was you once, still am if you think about it. Never knew my father and my mother didn't give a damn about me. I was an only child like you to and just wanted to get away from my mother. Everyone left me they didn't fight for me, not until my late husband. But I will fight for you because no child deserves to be alone." Her voice was steady but later on I found out she had been crying. Everything that she said hit me hard. It overwhelmed me so much that I couldn't take it anymore and just broke down. I fell to the floor, brought my knees up to my chest and just held onto them, finally letting everything go. I heard glass shattering when I started crying. went to me and just hugged me while I let all of the emotions that I kept bottled up out. All of the pain from my mother for not caring about me, for my family not fighting for me, and just for all of the crappy cards I had been dealt in life. I lost track of how long I was crying for. When I finally seemed to calm down pulled back and looked at me. "All better now?" She asked gently. I nodded and we both got up and went to sit on the couch. She wrapped her arm around my shoulders. "It doesn't do any good to keep it all in." She said.

"Is that why you were pushing me? You wanted to get me to my breaking point?" I asked her. She smiled slightly.

"It might not have been the best way but it was the only one I could think of." She explained. I just laughed. "Samantha was that you?" She asked me. I stopped laughing immediately.

"Was what me?" I asked feigning cluelessness.

"You're a smart girl Samantha. You know what I'm talking about. It's alright." She reassured me. I took a deep breath and looked towards the pieces of ice that was once a glass of water.

"Yes." I answered.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of Samantha. You're just a little different." She finished with a smile.

"Thank-you." I said relieved.

"How long have you been able to do that? What is it that you do exactly?" She asked with awed curiosity.

"Well for as long as I could remember. It usually happens when my emotions become too overwhelming, which is why I wanted to leave." I looked pointedly at her before continuing. "And well what I can do is hard to explain. I don't even know the full extent of it myself. So far I've been able to turn water to ice, create ice from thin air, and heat water up as well." I explained.

"Does your mother know?" asked after absorbing all of that information.

"Yes, she makes me feel like a freak about it." I looked down not being able to look her in the eyes as I said it.

"Look at me." She demanded. "You are not a freak. You're just unique. It's not a bad thing but we shouldn't let anyone else know. People can be cruel and stupid." She explained. "Now all of this excitement has made me hungry. Why don't we go grab some lunch." And we left as if nothing had changed. But things did change, not in a bad way but a good refreshing way. I learned that day that I did have someone there for me that I would never have to be left alone but fought for.

After that day she made me practice how to use my powers and ways to keep them under control. She never made me feel like a freak but special for what I could do.

"How did you do that on your own?" He asked.

"I didn't." I replied not bothering to expand on it.

"Well who helped you? How did they help you?" I looked down as I answered knowing my eyes would get watery.

"My neighbor. She had me practice using it and keeping it under control." I was looking at my hands as if they were the most interesting things in the world.

"I'm guessing you were close to her." He said quietly.

"Yeah, I was." I couldn't stop the few tears to wipe them away. I hadn't cried in front of anyone in seven years with the exception of .

"What happened to her?" He asked.

"She died." I answered. "Why don't you tell me about her? It might make you feel better." He tried to say cheerfully.

Why not give it a try. "Her name was Amelia Heinz . She was the only person I had after we moved to New York. She passed away a couple of weeks ago. She was the strongest person I knew and she was very kind. Most people thought she was cold but it was just the walls you built when you're dealt crappy cards." Once I got started I couldn't stop. I told him about all of the times I spent with her. It was probably weird for me to tell this to a complete stranger but I couldn't help it. He seemed like someone you could talk to about this. I imagine this is what it was like to have a close family member or friend.

"She sounds like an awesome person." He said with a kind smile.

"She i- was." I still wasn't use to saying that. "I know what it's like to lose people. But the thing is that the person is never truly gone, not as long as you remember all of the times you spent with them. Your memory of them keeps that person alive." He said surprisingly wisely. Knock, knock, knock.

Authors note: Hey you guys so I wasn't able to do a long post since I wanted to upload today. I should be able to post another chapter by the end of the weekend at the least. Hope you guys like it. Thank you to the people who review and thank you to **_101 and more ways to fangirl_ **for letting me know how name wasnt in there. So what happened was when I typed it up her name was in there but for some reason her name got cut out each time when i uploaded it so that was weird :p well anyways thanks for the reading and I will for sure post another chapter this weekend. :D


End file.
